Augmented reality, also referred to as mixed reality, is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's view of the real world. In addition to making the physical properties (e.g. shape, color, size, texture) of virtual objects realistic in a display, it is desired that their position and movement with respect to real objects display realistically. For example, it is desired that a virtual object be blocked from view and block another object, real or virtual, from view like a real object would in a user field of view provided by the head mounted display device.